1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a flow path member having a flow path, the flow path member, and a liquid ejecting head providing with the flow path member.
2. Related Art
A representative example of a liquid ejecting head for ejecting a liquid droplet includes an ink jet recording head for ejecting an ink droplet. For example, the ink jet recording head is provided with a head main body for ejecting the ink droplet from a nozzle opening and a flow path member for supplying an ink to the head main body.
As the flow path member, a flow path member formed by welding a plurality of members has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2014-012370). In such a flow path member, since the one welding member is a functional member such as a filter, if a welding portion flows into a flow path, a case where an effective area of the filter is reduced, or the like occurs. Thus, the function in the member is lost. Therefore, the flow path member is configured such that the welding portion is positioned away from the flow path.
However, in a case where two members are welded with each other and the flow path is formed in the interface therebetween, if the welding portion is positioned away from the flow path, a concave portion is formed within the flow path. Specifically, when a director to be used for welding is disposed in a location apart from the flow path, the concave portion that opens the flow path is formed by the director. In the concave portion of the flow path, there are problems in that a liquid flow is being stagnated, air bubble dischargeability is deteriorated such that air bubbles reside and grow in the concave portion, and reliability is deteriorated.
Such a problem is not limited to the flow path member to be used in the ink jet recording head, and the same problems exist in a flow path member to be used in other devices.